Accidental Intrusion
by RaylenEX
Summary: Roy is in love with both Elric brothers but has not told them anything. One day he comes across something unexpected by accident... Roy/Ed/Al
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of this story belong to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed x Al**

**Summary: Roy is in love, but he does not know how to tell them...**

**Notes: This is just a short prelude chapter to the story itself. The story proper will start in the next chapter. Read and Review please.**

**Add. Notes: This was actually one of my earlier ideas that I decided to try out, so I'm not sure how good it would be... Do review, but no flames please.**

* * *

**FMA: Accidental Intrusion**

**_Prelude_**

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was in love, and it was not just any simple crush or desire on just anybody either. 

Firstly, it was not a woman whom the Colonel, well known in the Military as being a womaniser, was in love with. It was a guy. To be more accurate, it was _two_ teenagers whom he was in love with. And specifically, the two were the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse.

Mustang was never certain of exactly when his feelings for the two of them had turned from friendship to love, only that he had fallen for the elder Elric first, after working with him for nearly four years, helping him and his brother search for the philosopher's stone, and watching a young, rash and immature youth grow into a more responsible and thoughtful young man, although his short temper and short stature did not really change at all.

He had then fallen for Alphonse not long after the two brothers had found the stone and had returned Alphonse into his human form. The younger Elric had started helping his brother in the Military, and thus came into Mustang's office frequently. The young teen was so friendly and adorable that Mustang had been smitten instantly.

However, Roy Mustang did not reveal his feelings for the two brothers to them. He did not know when or even if he would be able to confess to the two of them. He was afraid that Edward would reject him outright, while Alphonse would probably be frightened out of his wits.

Edward had never shown the Colonel any sign that love could be possible between them. In fact, all that the fiery-tempered Alchemist seemed to show his superior officer was anger and distrust, and the on the rare occasion, a little friendship.

Alphonse on the other hand, was nice to everybody, even when he was a suit of armour. However, the boy was younger and innocent, still unlearned in the ways of relationships and would probably not be able to handle the Colonel's advances well. Above all, the sandy-haired teen was protected by his elder brother, who was an obstacle that no one could probably get pass.

Little did the Colonel know of how his chance to confess to the two Elric brothers would come by or how it would be like. It was definitely not one of the many possible scenarios that he had come up with, that was for sure.

It was something that he would never forget.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I have yet to complete the other chapters, so I am not certain of how many chapters this story would contain. But be assured that there will at least be one more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Intrusion

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed x Al**

**Summary: Roy discovers something by accident and finds his chance to tell the Elric brothers his feelings...**

**Notes: This is the first proper chapter. I've rated it M for safety reasons, although I know that this is probably quite mild. But I've never written lemons before, so please let me move on bit by bit...**

**Add. Notes: I may try the actual lemon in the next chapter, but it depends on your views on this chapter... so please review and maybe suggest a few things... no promises that I will follow anything though...**

* * *

**FMA: Accidental Intrusion**

**_Accidental Intrustion_**

* * *

It was early in the afternoon one Saturday in late autumn. 

Colonel Mustang was about to knock on the door of the Elrics' dorm, but he paused when he heard strange noises coming from within. Curious, he put his ear to the door and listened, and heard what sounded like muffled moaning and grunting. _Moaning?! Hmmm… _He thought for a moment, and then he smirked. _Edward must be up to something interesting, and I think I shall give him a surprise._

He took out his copy of the key to the Elrics' dorm and unlocked the door. Then slowly, he inched it open, and peeked through the gap. What he saw surprised him greatly.

Edward was kneeling in front of his younger brother, sucking him off. Alphonse, who was sitting on the couch, was moaning, his eyes closed and his face showing a look of great pleasure. They were both naked, their clothes strewn all over the floor around them. The Colonel was so surprised at the scene that he stood peering through the gap for several minutes, not moving. He also felt himself getting aroused. Then, as Alphonse's moaning grew in intensity, Mustang made his decision. He quickly swung the door open, stepped into room and closed the door.

Edward turned his head at the sound, but his mouth did not leave Al. His eyes widened with shock when he saw his superior standing in front of them with a smirk on his face. Then he choked, as Alphonse, who was too far gone to stop himself, climaxed into Edward's mouth. He quickly pulled off, leaving Alphonse to continue cumming onto the floor. Alphonse, his face extremely red, whimpered, and hid his face behind his arms in embarrassment.

No one spoke for at least a minute, before a red-faced Edward snapped. "What the hell do you want, Bastard?"

"Why, Fullmetal, I was coming over to hand you some paperwork, but it seems to me that you've found something much more entertaining to do." Mustang remarked calmly, still smirking.

"Why you-" Edward gritted, his face angry. He stood up and walked threateningly towards the Colonel.

"What are you going to do then?" Mustang asked dryly. "Shorty." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled angrily, aiming a punch at the colonel's face with his automail arm.

Mustang grabbed the teenager's arm before it hit him, at the same time preventing the blond-haired teen from getting any closer to him.

"You really should get rid of this habit of hitting your superior officer you know, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "It's not good for you."

Edward pulled his arm free angrily, then stomped back to where Alphonse was and sat down, fuming. The younger teen had a frightened and embarrassed look on his face, and his eyes were wide open.

_Alphonse looks so adorable. _Mustang thought. _Edward too._

"Are you going to return to headquarters and tell everybody about this then, bastard?" Edward growled, glaring at the colonel angrily.

"No."

"You're not?!" That surprised Edward. He had thought that the bastard Colonel would have used the opportunity to humiliate him publicly.

"I don't feel like embarrassing you and Alphonse this way."

"Oh."

"There's a condition of course." Mustang added, smirking.

"What condition?" Edward snapped.

"I get to participate in your activities."

"YOU WHAT!?" Edward exclaimed in shock, unsure if he had heard it correctly.

"Yes, I want to join the both of you."

"R…Really?" Alphonse, who had been keeping silent since the start, asked softly. "B…But why?"

"I love you two a lot, that's why." Mustang replied, looking more serious, walking over to the couch, and sitting down next to the Elric brothers, who were still naked. "And I never thought that I would _ever_ get the chance to be with either one of you."

Ed grunted and looked away, not quite believing that the Colonel could actually be in love with them. _The Bastard's probably playing with us again. _He thought to himself.

"Believe, me, Fullmetal. I really love you and your brother. I have for a very long time already." Mustang continued when he realized that Ed did not believe his words, placing one hand gently on the teen's shoulder. "I would never joke about something like this."

The Colonel's sincere tone made the boy uncertain whether the man was joking or not, and it confused him a little. So, Edward slowly turned his head to face the Colonel. Looking into the Colonel's eyes, he could see that the man's eyes were full of love and hope, without any trace of his usual smugness or arrogance. Only then did the teen believe his superior, and he relaxed a bit.

"You _do_ love me." Edward murmured still feeling a little surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, I do. Mustang replied with a small warm smile. "Both you and your brother."

They then sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the close proximity of each other. After a while, Mustang shifted a little and his smile widened.

"I see that someone still needs some attention." Mustang remarked, looking pointedly at the young alchemist's erection. "Right, Fullmetal?"

Edward blushed at those words. Then he smirked, reaching over to fondle the now obvious bulge in the colonel's military trousers. "I think _you_ need some attention too, Colonel."

"You know something, Fullmetal, why don't you just call me Roy? Colonel sounds too formal for such activities." Mustang said, grinning at Edward. "Especially since were are going to be closer than mere friends."

"Call me Edward then, or Ed, not Fullmetal. _That_ sounds too formal." Edward replied smiling a little as well.

"Fine then." Mustang agreed with a nod. "Equivalent exchange."

"Umm…" Alphonse, who was sandwiched between the two, felt rather out of place and rather left out of the conversation.

"Don't worry, Alphonse" Mustang grinned boyishly at the younger teen patting him on the head with one hand. "We haven't forgotten about you. I love you as much as I love your brother, so I would definitely not leave you out of anything." He reached down and fondled Alphonse's soft, but already hardening cock, and Al moaned in appreciation.

Mustang chuckled. "Your younger brother is sure ready for action, Ed."

Ed laughed. "He's got stamina, old man, unlike you. Right, Al?"

Alphonse did not answer, but blushed deeply instead at the comments.

Roy could only splutter in indignation at Ed's insult.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

**Notes:** **I hope that this chapter is nice enough... Please be kind and leave a review!**

**Add. Notes: Development for the next chapter will probably take some time, so I hope everyone can be a little patient with me !**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Active Participation

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed x Al**

**Summary: Roy, Ed and Al continue with their activities, as started in the previous chapter.**

**Notes: This is the second main chapter. I had hoped to finish the entire story in this chapter, but writing lemon-ish stuff is way harder than I thought, and took me forever, so I've uploaded what I could manage so far.**

**Add. Notes: I **_**will**_** complete the main scene (which is the entire story) by the next chapter.**

* * *

**FMA: Accidental Intrusion**

_**Active Participation**_

* * *

"So what would the two of you like to do?" Mustang queried, after he had gotten over Ed's insult.

"Well," Ed grinned at his brother. "I think we should get the Colonel out of his uniform first, shouldn't we, Al?"

Alphonse nodded. "If he keeps his uniform on, he can't quite join us can he?"

"Of course not. Therefore, let the two of us help you out of your confines, Roy." Ed murmured, turning to the older man and giving him a rather seductive smile. That made Roy get even harder immediately.

Roy grinned at the two Elric brothers. "Help yourselves, then."

Ed and Al got down to it immediately, and within moments, the Colonel's clothes joined the mess of clothes that was already strewn around the room.

"You know, the two of you are really quite messy." Roy commented critically as he glanced around.

"Never mind about that." Ed said nonchalantly. "We've got more important business to take care of at the moment."

Saying that, the teen wrapped his flesh hand around the older man's erection and started stroking, but stopped a minute later.

"Why did you stop?" Roy murmured questioningly.

"Al needs to have his turn too, Roy." Ed replied, moving away to let his younger brother take over.

Alphonse gave Roy a small shy smile as he took the man's erection in his hands.

_Al is so cute when he blushes._ Roy thought. Then he moaned in pleasure when he felt his cock being enveloped in a warm cavern. He looked down, and saw Al sucking him off.

"Hey, Roy," Mustang looked up and saw that Ed had climbed onto the couch.

"Could you, umm… could you do me?" The boy continued, his face turning a little red.

"Do _what_, Ed?" The older man asked, feigning confusion and acting innocent.

The teen's eye twitched in irritation, but he held his temper back. Since the Colonel wanted to play, Ed decided to go along.

"Well," Ed drawled, "You could suck me off, use your hand, or fuck me. Choose one."

Roy smirked. "You're a direct one, aren't you?"

Ed grinned cheekily. "Why not, Roy?"

"I thought that you would want to proceed at a more leisurely and progressive pace." The man answered.

"Nah…"

"Brother." Alphonse spoke up at that moment, looking serious. The younger teen had been sucking on the Colonel all the while the two had been talking. "Don't irritate the Colonel. You're distracting him so much that he's not paying attention to what I'm doing at all."

Ed's expression took on an apologetic tone. "Sorry Al." Ed said. "I'll stop distracting Roy."

"I'll distract him from distracting me." Saying that, Roy leaned towards the older Elric brother and licked the teen's erection, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Take it all in, Roy!"

Al smiled at the two of them, then turned his attention back to sucking on Roy's cock.

* * *

Under Alphonse's skill sucking, coupled with the fact that he had not sought release in the past few days, Roy found himself approaching his climax rather quickly.

Not wanting the pleasure to end so soon, as well as remembering Ed's earlier insult regarding his stamina, the man held back his desire to cum, and gently pushed Al off him.

Seeing the younger teen's questioning glance, he released Ed's cock from his mouth.

"I think we should continue in another way."

"Fuck me."

Roy glanced at Ed, and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about this, Ed?"

"Yeah…" Ed replied, almost growling with lust. "_You_ may not want to cum now, but _I_ want to."

Roy did not reply, but chose to lick the teen's erection, which was still mere inches from his face.

"Stop teasing me!"

Roy chuckled.

"Fine, I'll do it." He replied a moment later. "Go get me some lubrication then."

As Ed rushed off to look for some, the man turned to Al.

"And what would you like me to do for you?"

"Umm…" The teen hesitated, as he thought for a moment. "Could you suck me off?"

"Come up here then." Roy told him, and Al complied immediately.

Just as the man began working on Al, Ed returned.

"Hey!" His voice was outraged. "How could the two of you have started without me!"

Saying that, Ed jumped right into the fray – Or rather, he tried to. But Roy stopped him.

"I think that it would be more comfortable on a bed, rather than on this couch, Ed."

Ed grumbled, starring daggers at the man, who only grinned in return.

"Fine…" The older teen said, before getting off the man and moving to his bedroom. Roy and Al followed closely behind.

Once there, Ed lay on the bed, passing the bottle of lubricant he had found to Roy as the man joined him on the bed.

"What are you standing there for Al?" The older blond asked his brother, who had remained standing at the side of the bed.

"Shouldn't the two of you start first?" Al queried, looking puzzled.

"You're included too, Al" Roy told the teen, even as the used his fingers to prepare Ed for the penetration that was to come.

Al nodded, climbing onto the bed.

"Come, help lube me up." Roy indicated, and Al complied, taking hold of the man's erection and spreading the lubrication.

Roy moaned a little, enjoying the gentle pleasure of Al's strokes, all the while continuing with his work on Ed.

Soon, the elder teen announced that he was ready.

"Go slowly though." He told Roy. "I haven't done this before, you know."

"No?" The man queried. "I thought that you and Al might have tried it before, seeing how you were so insistent about me fucking you."

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Al told him, blushing a little. "Although brother has asked me to do him before."

"And why didn't you?"

"He's always too shy to try." Ed spoke up, grinning at his brother, causing Al to blush further.

"Well, I presume that he'll try soon enough." Roy said, as he positioned himself to enter the teen. "Ready, Ed?"

Ed nodded.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Notes: I had thought about abandoning this, but decided to complete it so as to not disappoint those who had wanted the story… Anyway, I will finish the final bit within the week, but hopefully it'll take less time than that.**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past!**


	4. Chapter 4: Regarding Stamina

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed x Al**

**Summary: Roy, Ed and Al continue with their activities, as started in the previous chapter.**

**Notes: This is the final part of the main chapter, and thus, the conclusion to this story.**

**Add. Notes: ****Well, here it is… Sorry for the delays, but I hope my effort in completing this hasn't gone to waste! It's definitely not the best lemon-ish thing around, but ****I sure do hope I've written well enough…**

* * *

**FMA: Accidental Intrusion**

_**Regarding Stamina**_

* * *

After Ed had nodded his agreement, Roy held himself steady, and began pushing his erection inwards into the teen slowly. The man knew that it would probably be quite painful for Ed, as it was his first time, and he did not want to cause any additional pain by entering to quickly.

Ed felt the slight pain as Roy entered him, but he gritted his teeth and did not speak. It wasn't really that much pain to him anyway, having gone through much more when his automail was first attached.

Slowly, as Roy entered him, inch by inch, the pain lessened.

And then –

"Oh!" Ed exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise, as Roy's cock hit something within him, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure shooting through his entire body.

Al, who had been watching the two of them with a certain amount of curiosity, started forward, worried that his brother had somehow been hurt, only to become bewildered when Ed spoke again.

"Do that again!" The elder Elric told Roy, the look of surprised pleasure still lingering on his face. "It felt wonderful!"

Roy grinned, then pulled back a little, before pushing inwards again, causing Ed to jerk once more at the feeling.

"I think we're ready to get down to business." The raven-haired man told the two of them, even as he started thrusting in and out of Ed, causing the teen to moan with pleasure.

"Why don't you join in, Al." Roy suggested after a moment, pulling the younger teen closer to him.

Al looked at the scene before him, then smiled. He leaned forward, and took his brother's cock into his mouth.

Ed, his senses being assaulted from the front and the back, could only groan out loudly in pleasure. The teen knew that with such intense feelings coursing through him, there was little possibility for him to hold out much longer. Reveling in the pleasant sensations, he let his body take him through towards completion.

Roy also knew that Ed was coming close to his climax, as he felt the teen's muscles tense around his cock and heard the quickening of his breath. Wanting to achieve his own orgasm with Ed, the man sped up the pace of his thrusting.

Al, noticing the changes, stopped his sucking and switched to using his hand instead, his swifter strokes matching Roy's rapid pace.

Ed groaned loudly as his pleasure peaked, and shot his load all over Al, who had remained in front of him.

As Ed came, his muscles tensed, tightening around Roy's erection, bring the man to his own climax, and he shot deep into the teen.

As this happened, Al stroked his own erection and came rapidly, even though it was his second time that day.

Once they were done, the three of them lay around each other on the bed, enjoying the lingering traces of pleasure and slowly regaining their breath.

Ed was the first to recover, and he gently got up and off Roy, before turning to the man and grinning. "I still think Al and I have more stamina than you, Roy."

Roy rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "We just had great sex and all you can talk about is my stamina. How Un-romantic…"

"Well – "

"Brother," Al interrupted, moving in between him and Roy and looking serious. "No quarreling, please."

Ed laughed then. "I'm just joking, alright. Don't get huffy."

"So you agree it was great then?" Roy prodded the elder teen in the back with one finger.

"Of course it was!"

Al nodded as well.

"So when shall we do it again, Roy?"

"Why do you ask? Horny again already?"

"Well…" Ed replied, "I won't mind going again now, actually."

"What?!"

"Unless you don't have the _stamina_ of course…"

"Why you little – "

"Hey! No fighting on the bed!"

So it went on, as the curious relationship between Roy, Ed, and Al began, and flourished in it's own unique way.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Once more, a story ends. I've done my best, and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Add. Notes: Please do review! And please do read and review my other stories too :)**


End file.
